


Postcards from Krypton

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex presents Clark with a very special gift as the Kent-Luthor family celebrates Christmas in Smallville.  Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets.  Takes place after "Family First".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards from Krypton

## Postcards from Krypton

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : Lex presents Clark with a very special gift as the Kent-Luthor family celebrates Christmas in Smallville. Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor children. Takes place after "Family First". 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four for the series, and selective use of Smallville canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. The initial inspiration for this story was two icons created by drkcherry. The drabble that I wrote as a thank you to drkcherry then inspired laurab to make some gorgeous cover art. Laurab gets all the credit for the title as well. This story is dedicated to drkcherry, laurab, and every other individual out there whose works of art make our fanlives a little more beautiful. You can find all the links for the artwork at my website. The web addy is above. 

* * *

Lex walked into the library and grinned at the sight that greeted him. Clark, clad only in a low-slung pair of green and red-checkered flannel pajama pants, was kneeling before the huge Christmas tree, half-buried under the branches, straightening the children's presents. 

"Ooh, Santa Claus came early! And he wrapped up my present so prettily too," Lex teased as he leered suggestively at his husband's ass. 

Clark's answering grin was accompanied by a soft moan as he moved out from under the tree, Lex's 'come hither' tone of voice making Clark harden almost instantly. It had barely been two weeks since Lex had given birth to their newest son, and as Clark's gaze swept over his husband's lithe frame, he couldn't help but notice that Lex's abdomen was still slightly curved, the soft swell of it clearly outlined above the edge of Lex's pajama pants. Clark unconsciously licked his lips at the sight, his gaze trailing down to the enticing sway of Lex's hips. 

Lex had always been gorgeous, but when his body was heavy with their children, and for the month afterward, before his body lost the added weight he had gained, Clark found Lex, if possible, even more attractive. 

"Hey, you. Kenny all settled down?" Clark inquired breathily as he settled onto his back in front of the tree, propped up on his elbows, the obvious evidence of his admiration already tenting his pants. 

"Yep. We should have two blissful hours of peace before he's up again," Lex commented wryly as he set the nursery monitor on the side table and strode over to Clark. He sprawled on the floor next to his younger partner, and almost immediately strong arms came around him, encouraging him to roll on top of his husband. Lex sighed contentedly, and leaned in, brushing his lips against Clark's in a brief, searching kiss, his hand stealing down to cover Clark's throbbing erection. "You never answered my question before. Is this present for me?" 

"Uh-huh," Clark answered distractedly, his breath hitching as Lex's lips lowered to his throat, alternately licking and sucking at his pulse point. 

"And what about the kids' presents?" Lex asked as he peppered kisses down Clark's throat. 

"The S-Santa presents are over there," Clark stammered out, as he lifted his hips off the floor, pressing his length more firmly into Lex's palm. "And the ones from us, Mom, Dad, and L-Lionel are over here. Fuck, please don't stop baby." 

Lex licked up the length of Clark's throat, and brushed his lips against Clark's ear, whispering his next comment. "Have any trouble with the bikes?" he inquired softly, grinning at the all-over body shiver his ministrations had garnered from his lover. 

"Can we talk about this later?" Clark squeaked out, whimpering when Lex abruptly ceased his assault, and leaned back so their gazes could meet. 

Lex chuckled at Clark's frustrated tone. "Yeah, we can. But first..." Lex crawled away from Clark a bit, reaching from beside the tree to retrieve a present. He dragged the rectangular box back toward Clark, grinning at the confused look on his partner's face. "I know we don't usually exchange Christmas presents, but I got you something, and it's covered in the lead-lined paper that I use for your birthday presents, so no trying to peek," Lex admonished as he noticed Clark's eyes narrowing in the oh-too-familiar way that signified that his husband was trying to use his x-ray vision. 

"You really shouldn't have," Clark reprimanded, giving Lex a disapproving 'why-do-you-always-spend-too-much-money-on-me' glare that just screamed 'Jonathan Kent', even as his lips quirked upward into a smile. 

Lex snorted in amusement. "Stop channeling Jonathan, and just open it." 

Clark chuckled, valiantly ignored his sexual frustration, and began ripping into the paper in earnest. He slit open the tape holding the box closed, and carefully slid out a painter's canvas, a sense of familiarity overwhelming him even though he was sure he had never seen this particular planetary configuration before. 

"Lex, what is this?" 

"It's an artist's rendering of what your solar system would have looked like," Lex admitted quietly. 

Clark's eyes were wide with amazement as he touched the first painting tenderly. "Lex, this is really...?" 

"Yes. I got the AI to download all the data." 

"And this one?" Clark asked quietly, his voice thick with emotion as he lifted the second canvas from the box. 

"That was the ancestral home of the House of El," Lex answered with a smile. 

"That's where my family lived?" Clark whispered. 

Lex nodded. "The very house you were born in. Your ship was launched from the back courtyard. I had the AI print me rough sketches, which I took to an artist, and... MMPH." 

Lex never had a chance to finish his sentence. The portraits, which were the least expensive gifts he had ever given his young lover, plopped down onto the coffee table, forgotten for the moment as he found himself suddenly with a lap full of horny alien. 

Clark straddled Lex's hips, pressing open-mouthed kisses across Lex's face to punctuate his words. "Lex... they're... perfect." 

Lex moaned softly, pressing his cheek to Clark's as his husband's strong arms wrapped him in a tight embrace. "I know you've been disheartened since you learned that your entire solar system was destroyed along with Krypton. I couldn't get past the look of utter despair that was on your face the night you came home from flying out there," he whispered as he choked back tears. "I have this life-sized picture in my head of you sitting on a planet in the neighboring solar system just staring into the black hole that's swirling there now. I couldn't let that be the only image you have of your home world." 

His desire tempered for a moment, replaced by the overwhelming love and affection he had for the man beneath him, Clark lifted his face from Lex's shoulder, and captured his husband's lips in a tender kiss. "You take such good care of me." 

"I want this to be a constant reminder that I love you for everything that you are - not just Clark Kent from Smallville, Kansas, but Kal-El, the last son of the House of El from the planet Krypton," Lex stated passionately, grasping Clark's face in his hands. "I've appreciated the time that you've taken off to help out while I was stuck at home, but I don't expect you to give up being Superman. That would be like rejecting part of who you are, and I won't allow either one of us to do that." 

Clark nodded. "I promise you, Lex, when we do go back to Metropolis, things are going to be very different. I'm not going to let Superman control our lives. Our family is going to remain the center of my life." 

"Our family is another reason I had those paintings commissioned. I know we've been trying to figure out a way to broach the subject of their heritage to Kendall and Conner, so I thought this might help us to explain." Lex chuckled. "Unfortunately, they're a bit too big to fit in Martha's postcard scrapbook." 

"I love you so much, Lex." Clark didn't even wait for a reply, he didn't need one. As always, Lex's actions spoke louder than any mere words could say. Clark drew Lex into a lazy, passionate kiss that quickly grew more and more zealous, only pulling back when other parts of his body were once again demanding attention. "Lex, please fuck me. It's been too long." 

Lex growled low in his throat. "Oh, fuck yeah. Hard and fast, just the way you like it." 

They had been able to remain sexually active right up until each of their other two children's births, the only difference being that in the latter part of Lex's pregnancies, Lex's protruding abdomen had made it difficult for him to take Clark. However, during this pregnancy, Lex's bed rest, combined with Jonathan's illness and heart surgery, had forced them to curb almost all activities in their normally energetic sex life for the last several months. 

With a sense of urgency, both stripped out of their clothing, and before long Lex was pushing Clark back onto the plush rug in front of the fireplace, smothering his husband's body with kisses. Before long, his mouth covered Clark's cock as his spit-slickened fingers nudged between Clark's legs, the brunette's legs spreading instinctively to allow Lex better access. 

One of Clark's hands pressed his own knee to his chest as the other settled against the base of Lex's skull, urging Lex's head down to take in more of his length. Lex obliged willingly, suckling hard on the shaft in his mouth as his fingers worked in and out of Clark, stretching and preparing him. 

"Fuck, Lex. Enough. You know I don't need as much as you. Take me, already." 

Lex moved over Clark, pausing only a second before steadily pressing inside his husband. When he was fully sheathed, he had to stop for a moment, the months of abstinence leaving him needy and ready to climax already. "Beautiful fucking alien. Amazing farm boy," he breathed out. "My Clark." 

"Oh, Jesus, Lex. Love you so very much, but fuck, you have to move," Clark begged, pressing his heels against Lex's back, encouraging Lex to move. 

"No one ever... but me... Clark. Understand?" Lex bit out, even as he set up a bruising pace. 

"God, yes." Clark affirmed, so lost in a sensual haze that he could barely answer. "My only one. Don't want anyone else." 

Lex swallowed the insecurity, the hormonal-induced, irrational fears he had been experiencing over the last few months that Clark would seek sexual solace elsewhere. He had been desperately waiting since Kenny's birth for his pregnancy hormones to stabilize so that he would feel less jealous of Lana, of Lois, of Diana, of Wally, hell of anyone in Clark's life. 

Now, those feelings were finally vanishing. The sensation of Clark's tight heat surrounding him made all the worries fade. How could he have ever doubted his Clark? The one who had willingly put aside his career and his nighttime escapades as Superman to stay by Lex's side during the pregnancy; the one who had supported returning their family to Smallville without question; the one who had fallen from the sky with the meteors that had taken Lex's hair; the one who had saved Lex's very soul. 

"Stop thinking, Lex. Just feel." 

Clark's voice penetrated the distracting thoughts and Lex opened eyes he hadn't realized he had closed. The moment he did, he found himself riveted by the sight of Clark's eyes, pupils dilated so much that they were barely ringed with the verdant green irises. He felt Clark's hand slipping between them to grip his own cock, and Lex's thrusts became erratic as he sought his release. 

Lex barely had the presence of mind to clamp his hand down on Clark's mouth just as the younger man's orgasm hit and he let loose with a primal howl that would have not only wakened the sleeping newborn, but likely the rest of the household as well. Biting down on his own lip to stop himself from screaming Clark's name, Lex thrust forth one final time before coming apart, spurting his seed deep inside Clark. 

* * *

Several hours later found them strewn on the same rug, this time fully clothed in their pajamas and robes, sipping hot chocolate as their two older children ripped through the last of their Christmas gifts. Martha and Jonathan sat snuggling on the sofa, both cooing at the new baby. 

"Daddy, what's this?" Kendall asked. 

Clark looked up to see Kendall and Conner approaching, effortlessly carrying the heavy box that contained the two paintings. "That's a gift from Papa to Daddy. Well, actually it's sort of a gift to all of us, Princess." 

"But this isn't our solar system," Conner commented, observing something that very few five year olds would know as he glanced at the first painting in the open box. "There's no..." 

"Actually, Con, it is. Come sit with Daddy and Papa. You too, Princess." Clark turned toward Jonathan and Martha, and was happy to see their smiles and nods of approval for what they obviously understood he was about to do. He waited until Conner was tucked into his lap, and Kendall settled on Lex's, before he continued to speak. "You know how the three of us can run so fast, and how we're so strong?" he questioned, as he placed both paintings out in front of them so the children could easily see them. 

"Uh huh. And we've been real careful not to let anybody see us when we do that kind of stuff. We know we can only do it when either you or Papa says it's okay, or if no one else is around," Kendall stated emphatically, bobbing her little head, her auburn waves bouncing. 

"And Papa can have babies. No one else is s'posed to know that either," Conner added seriously. "Everybody thinks that Ken'dl is Papa and Aunt Barbara's, and that I belong to both of you, but that Aunt Barbara carried me in her tummy." 

"Yeah, but Aunt Barbara was already having Uncle Bruce's baby this time, so Batgirl pretended to carry Kenny," Kendall finished. 

Clark couldn't help but smile with pride at how intelligent their children really were. "That's right, and up until now, we've kind of allowed you to believe that all of the unique things that happen in our family are just because of the effects of the meteors on both Papa and I, but that's not exactly the truth." Clark felt Lex's hand slipping into his own, and any lingering fears that he had about how their children would accept the truth disappeared. "You see, I'm not exactly from around here. Until you and your brothers were born, I was the last son of the planet Krypton..." 


End file.
